


Dreaming of a Domestic Life

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Period Sex, Rating change for chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: Mulder comforts Scully while she is dealing with period pain."As his hands skirt up her spine, easing along her lumbar plexus, conus medullaris, and subcostal nerves, Scully looks at their legs splayed out side-by-side on her bed. From her position in between his, their height difference is dramatized."
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	1. Dark City

Scully whimpers and curls into a ball on her bed with a heating pad pressed tightly against her lower abdomen. The heat and the pressure feel good and relieve some of the ache from the period cramps that are threatening to kill her today.

She took off of work, a rarity, and prays that Mulder isn’t going to call her to interrogate her about the cause of her illness (it’s not like she told Skinner she had period pains when she called in).

Groaning, she rolls a bit more onto her stomach, desperate for more pressure to quell the nausea. Her cotton night shorts and tank top are sticking slightly against her sweaty skin and if she could find the strength to move, she would go soak in the tub.

Holding the heating pad against her, Scully tries to sleep and possibly does doze off for a few moments, but then the pain punches her in the gut and she is awake once more.

“Fuck.” She mutters and makes a note to call her OBGYN when she can move again. Her cramps are normally not this forceful.

In her haze of tense pain, she doesn’t hear the knock on her front door or the sound of the keys jangling the lock. It’s not until Mulder is softly knocking on her bedroom door that she realizes he is in her home.

“Mulder?” She questions in confusion when he calls her name quietly.

“Did I wake you?” Mulder asks just as softly, pushing the door open to peer in on her.

“No. I… what are you doing here?” Scully stammers for a moment, caught off guard and keeps her back to him as she speaks.

“You never call off sick. I got worried.” Mulder answers and then lamely holds up two grocery bags that she can’t see, but hears the rustle of the plastic.

“I’m fine, Mulder. Go back to work.” Scully tries for authoritative, but a wave of nausea hits her and she ends the last two consonants on a small moan.

“What do you think you have?” Clueless as ever, Mulder steps closer to the bed.

“Mulder, I’m fine. Please just go.” Scully attempts again, but now Mulder is close enough to the bed to see the cord of her heating pad plugged into the wall and the corners of it warming the side of her abdomen.

“Oh.” He whispers. “I didn’t realize.” He stammers now, equally as embarrassed as Scully. It’s not like he is judging her for taking off of work because of period pains, he just knows how private she is and feels bad about intruding.

Scully sighs and turns to peer at him, her face slightly red from sweating and embarrassment. “What exactly did you bring me?”

Mulder smiles slightly, glad that she isn’t kicking him out right away. Even though he knows she isn’t sick, he still wants to help her feel better.

“Well, I mostly bought common cold items, but I did bring more Advil, some saltine crackers, and…” His voice trails off when he sees her eyes slip close on a grimace and her hand reach around to press on her lower back. “Back pain?”

Scully’s eyes re-open and she nods once. “Yeah.”

“May I…?” Mulder indicates her bed and after a hesitant sweep of her eyes across his face she relents.

Mulder slides onto the bed with her and gently coaxes her to turn back around to her original fetal position. He lays down behind her and tentatively lays his hand against her lower back. His fingers curl around her hip and he gently presses the carpal part of his hand into her lumbar nerves right above her butt.

“Oh!” Scully yelps at the slight pain, but then settles against the sheets as a bit of the tension in her uterus eases.

“Too hard?” Mulder whispers, afraid that if he talks louder he’ll break the bubble of intimacy Scully is allotting them.

“No. Can you do both sides at once?” Her voice is just as soft.

“Can you sit up?”

Slowly, Scully scoots away from him and brings herself into a seated position on the bed. A wave of intense nausea swarms her and a pulsing of pain shoots through her abdomen. She makes a groaning sound and doubles over, her face white with the pain.

Mulder quickly scoots behind her, bracketing her body with his longer limbs and places his hands against her lower back. He doesn’t apply any pressure, just soothingly rubs up and down with the palm of his hands.

Eventually, Scully sits up right and leans against his palms. “Sorry.” Her voice is small, a sign she is embarrassed by her body’s weakness.

“Don’t be.” Mulder soothes and helps her into a comfortable position between his legs. “Let me know if one spot is better than another.”

Scully nods and closes her eyes, focusing on breathing through the stabbing pain in her uterus. It seems like a betrayal, the fact that she is having a visceral period when her body cannot produce a child. She feels like she is being mocked by her own body, a neon sign of pain both physical and mental.

“Shit.” Scully mutters when Mulder hits a sore spot near her femoral nerve, her own hand grabbing gently at his thigh.

Mulder doesn’t say anything, just moves his hand lower and presses against her sacral plexus. It helps and Scully lets out a constrained sigh. Her eyes open and she pulls the heating pad back onto her abdomen, sighing once more as the combination of heat and Mulder’s hands eases some of the intensity.

Part of her is acutely aware of the fact that he is massaging an intimate region of her body. His hands move from her lower back to the upper part of her ass, but the relief he is bringing outweighs the obvious fact that this is more than a professional partnership should include.

“Oh.” Scully whimpers when he digs in a bit harder, feeling a bundle of muscle that needs to be relaxed.

“Too much?” Mulder whispers.

“No.” Scully breathes. “Please keep going.”

Mulder smiles behind her and uses his thumb to rub out the tension. Her hair smells of day-old shampoo and her body is slightly sweaty under his palms, but he doesn’t mind. The domestic nature of their interaction causes his heart to beat wildly and he revels in the time spent massaging her back.

“Higher.” Scully requests once her lower back is sufficiently relaxed. 

As his hands skirt up her spine, easing along her lumbar plexus, conus medullaris, and subcostal nerves, Scully looks at their legs splayed out side-by-side on her bed. From her position in between his, their height difference is dramatized. Her feet end at his calves, her knees nowhere near his. It makes her feel small, but not in the patronizing way she has felt about her height her entire life. Mulder makes her feel safe, secure in his arms as he massages her back.

She’s aware that this is going too far, but she can’t bring herself to tell him to stop. It’s been ages since anyone has touched her in an intimate manner not associated with sex, and she wants to hold onto it for as long as possible.

Her eyes drop to the bags that he brought over, now laying deserted on her bedroom floor and feels a swell of emotion bubble in her chest. In past relationships, her boyfriends had always asked her what she needed when she was sick. They held it under the guise that she was a doctor or a medical student and knew her body best, but Scully always suspected that they asked because they were clueless and/or didn’t care that much to think about what she might need.

Mulder hadn’t done that. He had simply gone to the store and grabbed what he thought she might need, regardless of the fact that he had no idea what illness she contracted. Then he had shone up and invited himself into her bed to help her feel better.

A small part of her is unnerved by his boldness, but the majority of her is floored by the tenderness of his actions. It’s sweet and affectionate and Scully’s eyes fill with tears before she can stop the emotions from overwhelming her. It’s a dangerous line of thought considering they are not dating.

Mulder notices a second later when a tear rolls down her face, accompanied by a small hiccup that she tries valiantly to hide.

“Scully?” He asks, hands stopping on her shoulders.

“Sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying.” Scully half-lies. It’s true she isn’t quite sure why the grocery bags on the floor are eliciting such a strong feeling, having been at the receiving end of Mulder’s kindness a few times over the years.

“Hormones.” Mulder smiles and wraps his arms around her waist. “Right, doctor?”

Scully laughs, wiping the tears away. “I’m not normally this… _emotional_ during my period.”

Mulder smirks again. “I know. I’ve worked with you for six years now, Scully.”

Scully elbows him gently with an eyeroll he catches in the mirror across the room from him. They sit silently for a few moments before Scully blushes and shifts in his grasp. “Mulder, I have to umm…”

“Right.” Mulder nods, understanding without her needing to complete her sentence. He slides off the bed and awkwardly looks at the bags on the ground, unsure if he should leave them for her to take care of or continue to invade her home with his presence.

Scully saves him from his internal debate seconds later. “Would you mind making us…” Scully glances at the clock, “brunch?”

Mulder beams a smile at the invitation to stay. “Absolutely.”

Mulder disappears into her kitchen, bags in hand, as Scully excuses herself to the bathroom. She takes her time and grabs a new pair of pajamas to replace her sweaty cotton ones. Toweling her body off of the sweat, Scully tries to tame her wild hair, but gives up moments later. She contemplates putting makeup on, but realizes it would be a weird thing to do considering Mulder has already seen her.

Settling for a silky pair of shorts and a matching top, Scully slips into them and rubs her body with some lotion to cover the scent of any lingering sweat. She brushes her teeth, just to waste more time, before exiting the bathroom to find Mulder carrying two trays of food.

“Bon appetite.” Mulder says with an awful fake French accent that makes Scully giggle. The sound fills Mulder’s ears and he smiles back at her, each taking their respective positions on the couch.

Scully licks her lips at the French toast he has provided. Her plate also has saltine crackers and Advil on the side, a silent comment to let her know he is still thinking about her pain.

She smiles and downs the Advil with some juice he poured before slowly eating the toast. Her stomach is still in knots, a bloated mess that she isn’t sure is related to hunger or period pains at this point, and takes the food in at a leisurely pace to be safe.

“I brought two movies over.” Mulder says, shyly after she eats a few bites.

“Oh?” Scully asks, an eyebrow raised in his direction.

“When I was a kid, before Samantha, my parents used to buy me a fuzzy blanket and watch movies with me on the couch when I was sick.” Mulder explains.

Her chest aches knowing that he lost all of those tender moments with his family after Samantha was taken, but smiles softly at him in thanks for sharing such a personal fact about his life. “What movies?”

Mulder smiles and grabs them from the bag at his feet. He holds up two movies. One, a newly released alien movie called _Dark City_ and the other, a romcom entitled _There’s Something About Mary._

Scully’s eyebrow arches again at the second choice.

Mulder shrugs. “The kid at Blockbuster said it’s a hit with the ladies right now.”

“The ladies, Mulder? Really?”

Mulder laughs and wiggles the box in her direction. “Want to watch it?”

“I’d rather watch the alien movie.”

Her response earns a widespread grin on his face and he pops off the couch like an eager child to slide the tape into the VHS player.

“It’s getting really good ratings at the box office right now.” Mulder explains as he sets up the movie. “The commentary on identity and memory loss...” Mulder stops his rant as he turns and sees the bemused expression on her face. “What?”

“What did you say to Skinner to leave work today?”

Mulder smirks. “I didn’t have to explain myself. Apparently having a plethora of unused vacation days means that an explanation isn’t necessary.”

Scully shakes her head and watches as the credits begin on the television. She startles when a soft, fuzzy blanket is slid over her lap and turns to Mulder after ascertaining that the blanket is not one that she owns.

Mulder is blushing slightly with a shy expression on his face and Scully feels her chest tighten again with emotions. _Damn hormones,_ she thinks to herself.

Instead of verbally calming his anxieties, Scully tucks herself under the blanket and holds it open for him to share the other end. His arm settles around her shoulders after a moment’s hesitation and they both relax into the embrace as the movie begins, silently eating their food.

About twenty minutes in, Scully shifts with a grimace on her face, abandoning the rest of her early lunch. Almost immediately, Mulder is up off the couch. He returns seconds later with her heating pad from her bedroom and plugs it in before handing it to her to place on her abdomen under the blankets.

“Thanks.” Scully whispers and bites her lower lip as the heat spreads across her stomach. Mulder settles back down next to her, but this time worms his arm behind her so that he can rub her lower back once more. “You don’t have to.”

“Does it help?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then.” Mulder concludes. When his hand cramps from the position, he slides back against her couch and spreads his legs. “Come here.”

Scully swallows thickly, but moves herself between his legs once more, allowing him free reign to massage her lower back. The pressure of his thumbs does ease the ache in her body and she sighs in relief.

When his hands slip under her shirt, getting bolder as the movie progresses, Scully gasps and lets her shoulders fall back against his chest. The heat of his palms adds to the pleasure and soothes her spasming muscles.

Mulder works silently, watching the movie over her shoulder and tries to ignore his body’s reaction to touching her bare skin. He makes sure not to breach her shorts, not wanting to push things too far, settling for stroking the soft flesh of her lower spine.

He isn’t necessarily aroused, but his body feels warm and tingly with the domesticity that they are exhibiting. It’s an incredibly rare moment of normalcy that both of them are unfamiliar with.

Scully grimaces again about twenty minutes later, her body tensing in pain.

“Scully?”

“Pain is coming in waves.” Scully answers, having ascertained the pattern. Even with Mulder’s magical hands and the heating pad, Scully feels the nausea creeping back in along with searing stabs in her uterus.

“Is there anything else that helps?”

The silence that follows feels almost palpable in the air. Scully’s face goes red and her body tenses between his legs.

“Oh.” Mulder whispers a few beats later, catching on to her silent reply. “I can leave for a while if you need to…"

Scully cuts him off before he finishes his sentence. “Mulder, I’m not going to kick you out so that I can masturbate.”

The moment the word leaves her lips, they both flush in embarrassment, but neither point it out. She huffs at her own reaction, feeling like she is back in college having to explain to her boyfriend why they can’t have sex despite the fact that he brought condoms.

“I don’t mind. I could go for a walk.”

“Mulder.” Scully huffs again in exacerbation. The idea of kicking him out to masturbate and then having him return afterwards, fully aware of what she has done, makes her redden with embarrassment despite the fact that it hasn’t happened.

“I just want you to feel better.” Mulder replies, his voice once again quiet behind her.

The sincerity in his voice moves her and she sighs at their predicament. “I think I might just go lay down.”

“Okay.” Mulder nods. “I can clean up and…”

Scully stands, unplugging her heating pad to take with her into the bedroom. “You’re welcome to stay and finish the movie.”

Mulder nods, watching as she disappears into the bedroom. He finishes the movie, clears their brunch-time mess, and then hesitates at the door of her apartment. The fuzzy blanket sits on her couch, a reminder of the tenderness they shared earlier, and it’s that memento that spurs him back into her home.

He grabs the blanket and quietly slips into her bedroom. She is asleep, back in her original fetal position, and Mulder carefully slides onto the bed behind her. Tucking them both under the blanket, Mulder curls his larger frame around her and smiles when she unconsciously wiggles herself back into his warmth.

There is a chance he’ll face her wrath when she wakes for inviting himself back into her bed, but he is willing to take that chance. His hand holds the heating pad to her stomach when hers curl up next to her chest and he makes sure to stay awake to monitor the heat, not wanting to burn her.


	2. There's Something About Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated E for sex. You do not have to read this chapter if it's not your cup-of-tea. The first chapter works as a one-shot as well. :) 
> 
> “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be with you like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Rating change for this chapter. Scully and Mulder have sex while she is on her period.

A little over an hour later, Scully stirs and blinks against the sunshine streaming through her curtains. Feeling a pressure on her hip, Scully jerks and turns before groaning at the sudden movement.

“Mulder?” Scully gasps around another grunt.

“You feel asleep. I just wanted to make sure your heating pad didn’t burn you.”

Scully eyes him suspiciously for a second, knowing that he stayed for a more personal reason, but decides to drop it. She settles back down on the bed and gingerly pulls his arm back over her hip to hold the heating pad against her stomach.

“You can apply more pressure than me.” Scully rationalizes her action in the same way Mulder rationalized his presence in her bed.

Mulder smiles behind her head and presses firmly on the pad to hold it against her abdomen. His other arm slyly slips under her neck and he tucks her back against his body. As they lay together, breathing in rhythm, Mulder realizes he isn’t leaving her apartment today without telling her he loves her. It’s not the right moment currently, but he feels it in his chest, in his heart, mind, and proverbial soul. He is going to confess his love before leaving.

Scully snuggles closer and holds onto his hand that’s under her neck and shoulders. Her cramps are pretty much gone, the nap having helped settle her body, but she feigns a few grimaces just to have him press harder against her.

As she wiggles she feels his cock, hard and steady on her lower back and bites her lower lip. Scully jerks a little bit more just to be sure and hears him groan softly in her ear.

“Mulder?” She whispers.

“Sorry.” He whispers back.

“Don’t be.” Her hips wiggle back another notch, her intentions clear.

“Scully?” It’s his turn to question her action.

“I never got to masturbate. I feel asleep.” Scully says with a blush on her cheeks. She hasn’t been this blunt since medical school and decides to blame it on her period hormones.

“Would you like me to leave?” Mulder questions.

“No.” Scully whispers and grabs the hand holding the heating pad. She pushes both away, switching the pad off, before slowly easing his hand into her shorts.

“Scully.” Mulder breathes out in awe. He wasn’t expecting this when he laid down with her, neither of them was, but they find themselves jumping over the edge. They both feel slightly delirious, unsure how they ended up here today of all days.

Mulder takes over, swiping the pads of his fingers over her mound to tease the small patch of curls, and then presses lower to feel her clit. She lets out a small moan when he finds it and arches her ass into his pelvis. A shiver travels through her body when he starts slow, small circles.

One of her fists dig into the mattress and she lets out a shaky moan as he strokes slightly harder against her clit. “My god.” Scully shutters.

Mulder moves to swipe his fingers between her labia, but Scully’s hand grabs his wrist in a vice, keeping him at her clit. He frowns, unsure why she is limiting him until he remembers she is on her period.

“I don’t mind.” Mulder soothes.

“I do.” Scully admits on a blush. She doesn’t want to be the romantic type but can’t help whispering her confession. “Our first time shouldn’t be like this.”

“Oh, Scully.” Mulder breathes and pulls her closer.

He swipes his fingers over her clit a few more times before pressing down between her labia. He feels wetness and the string of her tampon, the item that is embarrassing her. Scully tucks her face against the pillow under her and whimpers.

Mulder swipes back and forth against her opening, collecting her arousal and then brings it up to her clit. The added moisture makes it easier for him to glide across her swollen bud and heightens her pleasure.

She whines at the feeling and trembles in his arms. “Mulder.”

“I got you, Scully. Nice and easy.”

The fact that she hasn’t been touched by anyone in ages on top of the fact that it’s Mulder touching her, makes her head swim. It’s overwhelming and she feels desperate for it to end even though she never wants it to stop.

It’s alarming how good he is at touching her, working her body up to a delicious frenzy. After a few more minutes of his precise circling on her clit, Scully feels herself teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

“Oh my god.” Scully gasps and clings to the mattress as he works her into climax.

She cries out and shakes in his arms, waves of pleasure washing over her body. Her cunt clenches and unclenches as his finger works her clit steadily until her head tips back against his shoulder and her hand moves to rest on his arm. It’s his signal that she is done.

Scully breathes heavily for a few moments, collecting herself from the orgasm. Mulder’s hand slips out of her shorts and she twitches with some aftershocks as the pressure on her clit is removed.

Mulder’s cock is still hard on her lower back and she reaches back to touch him through his pants, but Mulder catches her hand and places it back on the mattress.

“Mulder?” The slight hitch in her voice lets him know she is nervous.

He strokes her hip a few times with his fingertips, still wet from her arousal, before he shimmies back to unbuckle his pants and slip them down his legs. They drop to the ground with a solid plop and both of them let out a deep breath when he presses back against her body in his boxers.

Slowly, he grinds himself against her ass in small up and down motions. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.” Scully doesn’t hesitate in her answer.

Mulder rolls her onto her stomach and straddles her upper thighs. His cock rests on her ass through their clothing and he gently glides along her cheeks. He presses her harder into the mattress before getting bolder and pulling her shorts down until her ass is free.

Scully’s voice catches in her throat at being bared, but she doesn’t question him. He asked her to trust him and that is what she is going to do.

Mulder shimmies his boxers down until his cock pops free and he presses himself against her ass once more. “Oh fuck.” Mulder moans upon feeling her flesh. He nestles further between her cheeks and grinds himself up and down.

“Oh my god.” Scully breathes, hands moving to cover his as he braces himself against her shoulders. Their fingers interlock and she arches to assist in his grinding motions.

It’s by far one of the most sensual, erotic moments in her life. Being pressed into a mattress while someone uses her ass to get themselves off. His cock slides between her cheeks and she can feel the side of his shaft stroking her asshole. It’s a heady feeling, a strange one, and for a split second she considers telling him to fuck her ass.

“Scully.” Mulder grunts and drops himself lower to feel more of her body.

“Mulder.” She moans back.

“Have you ever…?” He trails off not wanting her to think that he wants more from her.

“No.” Scully answers, reading his mind. “No, I’ve never had anal sex.”

Mulder smirks at the almost clinical response and rocks faster. Her science-y doctor talk has always been his undoing.

“Scully.” He grunts after a moment and squeezes her hands. “Where?”

“On me.” Scully requests.

Mulder wants to hold back. To be a gentleman and not come all over her back their very first time together, but then she turns her head to look at him over his shoulder and he knows he is lingering on the precipice.

“Please.” Scully moans. “Please come on me.”

“Jesus.” Mulder growls and strokes harder and faster. He lets go of one of her hands to press his cock harder against her body and he leaks precum on the top of her ass moments before spurting his seed all over her back. His orgasm is intense and he groans her name, watching as white strands coat her spine and turn part of her tattoo a different shade of red under the haze.

He holds himself above her after he is done for a few seconds, before slipping off of her to lay on his back on the bed. Neither move for a while after that, breathing heavily and thinking through the events of the morning.

Eventually, Mulder slips off the bed and grabs a towel from her bathroom to clean her back of his cum.

She watches him, her cheek still pressed to the pillow under her head, and bites her bottom lip in contemplation. His cock is tucked back into his boxers and she realizes she never even got to see him. When her back is clean, she grabs his hand, stopping him from retreating to the bathroom and stands up next to him.

“Shower with me?”

Mulder gives a beaming smile down at his tiny partner that fills her chest with more emotions. He walks them to her bathroom, holding her hand the entire way before dropping the used towel in her laundry bin.

They both hesitate, nervously waiting for the other to disrobe first, despite the fact that they both just orgasmed. To break the tension, Scully moves to turn the shower on and when she looks back at Mulder, he is shirtless and standing only in his boxers.

“Will you get in first? I have to… umm…” Scully gestures to her lower half in sheepish discomfiture.

“Of course.” Mulder soothes. He strips his boxers off and slips into her shower.

Scully swallows thickly and shakily removes her clothing. Double checking that he is securely behind the shower curtain, she slips her tampon out and wraps it carefully in toilet paper before hiding it at the bottom of her trash can. She cleans herself in the sink, not wanting to spoil their first naked experience with bloody water, and then steps into the shower behind Mulder.

Her hands gently press on his lower back, indicating she is there, and Mulder turns until her arms are wrapped around his waist, hugging him close to her chest. His arms wrap around her in return and he shifts them so that they are both standing under the steady stream of warm water. They take a few moments to feel each other, well aware of the nakedness between them.

Scully looks up at him, blinking away some drops of water, and licks her lips. She realizes they have been intimate and she has yet to kiss him. Raising on her tiptoes, she tries to right that wrong, and groans in annoyance when she isn’t tall enough to reach his lips.

Mulder chuckles, hands tightening on her back before tipping down to meet her kiss.

Their mouths mold together soft and gentle, swiping over pouty lower lips, before parting and allowing their tongues to taste one another. A moan vibrates between their melded lips and neither is quite sure whose mouth it came from.

“Mulder.” She breathes when they part, her heels rejoining the tub’s floor as her forehead drops against his pecs.

Mulder turns them so that her back in under the water and reaches for her shampoo. The click of the bottle opening catches Scully’s attention and she looks up at him and nods. It’s permission for another moment of domestic intimacy.

Mulder gathers some of the shampoo in his hands, rubbing them to suds, before lathering them through her hair. He takes his time massaging her scalp, giving her head the same attention as he had on her lower back earlier in the morning.

A satisfied moan slips from Scully’s lips and she grabs his hips for stability as her eyes slip closed. She feels him wash the suds out with water before lathering her conditioner through her hair and rinsing it a few minutes later.

Her eyes flutter open when she feels her luffa on her shoulders and moans again as Mulder spends long moments cleaning her body of her sweat and his cum. When he drops to his knees and gently taps her thighs, Scully bites her lips and shakes her head.

“I’ll do that.”

“Trust me.” Mulder responses and taps on her thighs again.

“I’ve never let anyone see me like this.”

“Like what?”

The softness in his voice and in his facial expression melts her. Her hands reach down to cup his cheeks and she bends to place a kiss on his lips. “You really don’t find this gross?”

“Why would I? A little blood doesn’t make you less attractive.”

Scully flushes at the blatant compliment. Licking her bottom lip, she slowly steps her legs apart. A small, watery trail of blood slides down her left leg to the drain and she blushes at the intimacy of having Mulder watch her body’s monthly routine.

Mulder takes the luffa and gently cleans between her thighs before grabbing her PH balance soap. Scully momentarily thinks of stopping him, but its already gathered in his palm, ready to wash her most private region.

She whimpers in surprise when his hand presses against her, washing her labia of any remaining blood and cum. Her thighs tremble and her hand slaps the shower wall as a wave of arousal floods her system. It’s surprising, the fact that he hasn’t really done anything sexual and yet her body is yearning for another climax.

Almost as if reading her mind, Mulder stands and turns her back toward the spray of the water. He detaches the second shower head (her fancy two-tiered system coming in handy) and turns it on to a direct stream.

“Oh my god.” Scully gasps when she realizes his intention. Her back meets his chest and her hands grab behind her to use his waist for support.

“Scully, you’re so beautiful.” Mulder whispers and aims the spray at her chest, letting the pulsing water drip between her breasts. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be with you like this.”

“You mean having sex?” Scully questions breathlessly, a small whimper filling the space of the shower as the water moves to beat gently on a puckered nipple.

“No.” Mulder responses, his free hand wrapping around her waist to hold her steady against him.

“No?” Scully asks.

“I mean, I’ve fantasized about that as well.” Mulder eases the slight trepidation he hears in her voice and moves the water to her other nipple, watching her abs ripple in response. “But mostly I’ve thought about what it would be like to have a domestic life with you.”

Scully gasps at his honestly and drops her head back against his pecs. “Mulder.”

“I know, Scully. It’s a lot for today, but I had to let you know. I had to tell you that you mean everything to me.” Mulder kisses her temple and drags the water lower to tease the curls on her mound.

“Please.” Scully whimpers and both of them know she isn’t just begging for another orgasm. Mulder kicks her legs wider apart and lets the pulsing water beat against her labia, skipping over her clit for the moment to tease her. “Tell me more about our domestic life.”

The water moves up and down between her legs as Mulder thinks over his words. “It wouldn’t be normal.” He begins and earns a breathy chuckle from Scully. “But it would be full of love.”

Scully cries out, actual tears forming in her eyes as the word they have avoided for years drops from his lips. She presses closer to his back and digs her nails into his hips. The emotions she fought all morning, heightened by her rampant hormones, burst from her body and she shakes in his arms.

“More.” She whispers, unashamed of her tears.

She is cracked wide open. Her emotions raw and bared, her body naked and exposed, her sex bleeding down her legs and pooling at their feet, and her soul threatening to leave her chest to find his, but she doesn’t care because she is safe. She is more vulnerable than she has ever been and yet she doesn’t want to run, to hide and rebuild her walls. She wants to stay right where she is and drown in the vulnerability. She wants to surrender everything to Mulder.

“More.” She whimpers again as her inner walls clench emptily, wanting to be filled with Mulder, to be made whole by him. “Ahhh!” She screams as the water pulses across her clit.

“Yes, Scully. Scream. Let it all out. I got you.” Mulder assures her, realizing she is swarming with unrestrained emotions, letting him see behind her walls, all of her walls, for the first time.

Her hand reaches behind her to find his shaft, still soft between his legs. He groans and drops his forehead to the back of her head, slightly ashamed that he isn’t ready for round two yet.

“Sorry. It’s been a while and I…” Mulder tries to apologize but Scully shakes her head on a small sob.

“No, don’t apologize.” Her hand continues to hold his cock, feeling it jump slightly in her grasp. “I just want to feel you.”

Mulder shivers, but doesn’t pull away from her. He has never had someone want to feel his softened cock, to want to feel his vulnerability to be closer to him. It’s in that moment that he realizes she is regaining their balance. She exposed herself and is now asking him to expose himself, emotionally and physically.

“You have all of me.” Mulder responses and pulses the water in small circles around her clit. She cries out and holds the arm around her waist to stay upright.

Scully doesn’t try to stroke his cock, to coax him back to full length. Instead, she holds it gently in her palm, feeling a physical representation of his openness.

The water sounding on the tile of her shower fills their ears and they both cling to each other as Mulder works her toward her second orgasm with the shower head. Her tears and sobs are broken by moans and whimpers as pleasure washes through her system.

“Come for me. I’ve got you.” Mulder promises her.

“Tell me.” Scully gasps.

“Oh, Scully.” Mulder breathes. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Scully screams her orgasm. Her ass rocks toward his hips, her hand letting his cock go as liquid pleasure slams her system. Mulder keeps her upright, grateful for her tiny stature as her body bucks in delightful agony.

When her legs go numb, swaying in the enclosure, Mulder scoops her into his arms and steps them out of the shower. The water is still running, but he ignores it as he sits her gently on the sink’s countertop.

He wraps her in a fluffy towel, grabbing a second to dry her hair, and cups her cheeks as her eyes flutter open to meet his.

“I love you too.” Scully whispers.

Mulder feels his own tears swell in his eyes and he leans forward to kiss her deeply. He towels her body dry and moves to turn the shower off.

“Hungry?”

Scully shakes her head and bites her lip, looking down at his half-hard erection. “May I?”

Mulder nods and Scully slips off the counter onto her knees on the ground, using her towel as padding for her knees. Her hand slowly slides up his shaft, feeling the hard length of his cock and the softness of his tip. She pumps languidly until he is fully hard, jutting toward her body.

“I’ve thought about you over the years.” Scully says, looking up the length of his body. Her hand is holding the base of his cock and she feels him twitch in her grasp. “I’ve thought about this. About how you’d taste and feel between my lips.”

Mulder groans and runs his hand through her hair. “Scully.”

“Tell me again.” Scully whispers.

“I love you.” Mulder says earnestly.

“I love you too.” Scully says right before sucking the tip of his shaft into her mouth.

Mulder moans softly, unable to decide on throwing his head back in pleasure or watching Scully’s supple lips surround him. For a brief moment, he watches himself in the bathroom mirror, unable to recognize the calm expression on his face. He hasn’t felt this peaceful since Samantha was taken. With the emotions swelling in his chest, he wonders if period hormones are contagious.

As his cock slips further into her mouth, he drops his gaze to watch Scully, her wet hair plastered to her cheeks as she takes her time licking around the top of his cock.

“Scully.” He moans her name in the quiet of the bathroom and tucks a wet tendril of hair behind her ear.

Scully holds his thighs as she takes more of him down her throat, moaning around his shaft to send vibrations through his body. Her tongue dances on the underside of his shaft, bobbing up and down to feel more of his length.

“Oh fuck.” Mulder groans.

She pulls back for air and then takes most of his length into her mouth. Her hand cups his balls and she smiles around the tip of his shaft when she feels his hands tangle in her hair. Just as she imagined in her fantasies, he doesn’t try to tug her down onto his cock. Instead, his palms rest there and feel her movements as she bobs on his shaft.

“Scully, I want to be inside of you.” Mulder moans after a few more delightful moments.

His cock slips from her mouth and she looks up at him with a bashful blush on her cheeks. She licks her lips before nodding once. “Okay.”

A quick intake of breath lets her know that he wasn’t expecting her to say yes. Slowly, Scully stands and kisses his chest between his two nipples. Mulder picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and turns to exit the bathroom.

“Wait. Here.” Scully requests, grabbing the bathroom counter.

Mulder quirks an eyebrow at her. “Bathroom sex isn’t very romantic for our first time.”

Scully blushes deeper. “It will be easier to clean.”

A quick glance down his body confirms her statement, a small red blotch smeared on his abdomen. Grabbing two towels, he turns and carries her out of the bathroom.

“Mulder.” Scully tries to protest, but he bends and kisses her, stopping briefly to press her against the wall of her hallway.

The distraction works. Scully clings tighter to him with her arms and legs, grinding her hips closer to his body to ease the ache in her sex. When she lets out a gentle moan around his tongue, Mulder moves them to the bedroom.

Her feet meet the ground when he stops next to her bed and she watches bashfully as he lays out the towels on her bed.

“This isn’t sexy.” Scully’s soft voice makes Mulder turn back to her.

“Do you want to stop?”

Scully shakes her head once, nervously biting her bottom lip. “It’s not how I imagined it.”

“Has our relationship ever been what we imagined it would be?” Scully takes his hand in her own, and slips onto the bed on her knees so that she can kiss his chest, licking across one of his nipples. “Scully?”

“Make love to me, Mulder.” Scully whispers.

Mulder’s hands smooth down the sides of her body and around to cup her ass. He molds her flesh, squeezing as he bends to kiss her firmly on the lips. His tongue invades her mouth, licking behind her teeth, and he lifts her to move her up the length of the bed.

Scully’s knees rest alongside his body, ankles hooking around his lower back as he pushes her into the mattress. His taller muscular form feels warm above her and her palms run down the length of his back.

“Protection?” Mulder asks against the column of her neck, placing hot open-mouthed kisses along the pulse points on her throat.

“No need. We’re both clean.” Scully replies on a sigh, reminding Mulder that she has access to all of his medical records.

Mulder hums in response, teeth gently biting down her neck until he meets her collarbone. He is careful not to mark her, only wanting to elicit the small shivers that race up her spine at the pressure of his teeth.

Scully’s hands tangle in his hair, pushing him lower until his lips drag along the tops of her breasts. “Please.”

Mulder resists for a second before dropping down and taking a puckered, perk nipple into his mouth. It earns him a breathy moan and Scully’s back arching off the mattress. Her nails scrape his scalp, encouraging him to continue.

“Harder.” Scully pants when just his lips and tongue work her nipple.

A pleased groan from Mulder lets her know that he suspected she might react that way. She wants to yell at him for being so cocky about knowing her, but then his teeth close around her nipple, swirling it in a circle and she forgets to breathe.

Mulder sucks and nibbles on her breast, using his hand to cup and play with the other one before switching sides. Her chest heaves in delight as pleasure runs rampant through her body.

“Oh my god.”

Pin-prinks of arousal dance along her skin, goosebumps forming as Mulder kisses down the center of her sternum to her bellybutton. When his hands push her thighs apart, his intention clear, she hesitates again. Her hands cup his cheeks, encouraging him to look up at her.

“Let’s save that for another day.”

Mulder arches an eyebrow at first before smiling and kissing up to her lips. “Another day?”

Scully rolls her eyes and smiles against his mouth. “Don’t act so surprised.”

“I’m always surprised by you.” Mulder replies honestly, moving his lips down her chin and over to nibble behind her ear. Scully lets out a rare giggle and squirms underneath her. Mulder smirks and repeats the process, earning him a slap on the ass.

Her hips arch off the bed, meeting his hard cock. It twitches against her hip and Mulder groans loudly in her ear.

“Scully.” Mulder moans, pushing himself above her to look down at her face. He settles his cock between her thighs, pulsing up and down and watches as her eyelids flutter.

Gently, Mulder presses his tip against her entrance before reaching down to help guide himself into her cunt. The first two inches push past her inner band of muscles before Scully whimpers and clenches her jaw tight.

Mulder freezes instantly and strokes her eyebrow. “Hey, look at me.” Scully opens her eyes, unaware that she had closed them and meets his. “Are you okay?”

Scully nods and moves her arms around his neck, stroking the nape of his skull. “I’m fine.” An eyebrow arch from Mulder indicates he doesn’t buy her statement. “It’s just been a while and my period make things more sensitive.”

“You’re still withholding something.” Mulder whispers, kissing the bridge of her nose. “Tell me.”

“I normally avoid penetration while I’m on my period.”

“That sensitive?” Scully blushes and nods. “We should stop.”

“No.” Scully denies, locking her ankles around his ass. “Just go slow.”

His mouth opens to protest, but then he sees the confident, lust-filled look in her eyes and kisses her instead. Pushing his tongue in her mouth he slips another inch of his shaft into her sex. Scully cries into his mouth and digs her fingertips into his spine.

Mulder pulses gently there for a moment, waiting to feel her cunt’s acceptance before pushing another inch into her.

“Fuck.” Scully moans and looks down between their bodies to see that only half of his cock is buried inside of her. “Jesus, Mulder.”

Mulder chuckles and kisses her lips. “Still okay?”

“Yes.” Scully groans loudly, head tipped back on the bed as he pushes another two inches into her. “ _Fuck_.”

Mulder grabs the back of her thighs and pulls them up higher, tucking one of her knees against her breast. The angle opens her further and Mulder slips in the final two inches.

“You’re so tight, Scully. You feel incredible.”

Typically, Scully would scoff at cliches like this during sex. _You’re so tight, so wet, so warm, etc. etc. etc._ But with Mulder it only adds to the pleasure.

Mulder stays buried for a few seconds, giving her time to adjust before slowly pulling back and thrusting forward. A string of obscenities drops from Scully’s lips and Mulder has to bite the side of his cheek to keep from smirking. His amusement drops back to pure arousal when her hips lift to meet his next downward stroke.

Both of them groan and Scully holds her own thigh to keep herself folded for him to drive in deep. Her period makes her walls clench harder than normal and she lets out harsh shuddering breaths when he picks up his pace.

“Oh my god.” Scully cries out, pushing her free hand to stroke her clit.

Mulder watches for a few moments, stunned by the image of Scully touching herself. When she groans, trying to wiggle herself until his cock hits her g-spot, Mulder cups her ass in his hands and tugs her harder onto him.

“Can you come from this?” Mulder pants, his voice giving away how close to the edge he is. Being inside of Scully after all the years of wanting and yearning is killing his stamina.

“Trying.” Scully gasps, swirling faster on her clit.

Mulder senses her desperation and quickly rolls them over until Scully is straddling his lap. “Ride me.”

“M-Mulder.” Scully stammers once, embarrassed by the blood now clearly evident on their lower regions.

His palms hold Scully’s thighs, unphased by the sight. “Ride me.” He says again, dark eyes meeting her blue irises.

A rush of air puffs her chest and Scully slowly begins to lift herself up and down on his cock. The new position not only allows her to be in charge of the pace, but it also means she is able to find her g-spot easily. A sharp cry of pleasure indicates that she found it, and she eagerly grinds herself against it on each drop of her hips.

“Scully, you’re stunning.” Mulder gasps, watching her as she rides his shaft.

Her hair is wild and unruly as it dries at odd angles, the back of it tangled from when she was underneath him, and her perky breasts bounce slightly on her chest with each movement. His hands hold her thighs steady and he looks lower to see her abs rippling with the effort to keep fucking him.

“Fucking gorgeous.” His voice is raspy when he finally meets her eyes again and he plants his feet to thrust upward as she lowers herself in his lap again.

“Mulder!” Scully moans, hands braced on his chest to help keep her steady. “Touch me.”

Instantly, one of his hands leave her thighs, his thumb clumsily trying to locate her clit as she rocks above him. One of her smaller hands reaches down to help and together they stroke her throbbing bud, easing her toward climax.

Mulder watches his cock slip in and out of her cunt with each thrusting movement. It’s a gorgeous sight, her cum dripping down the length of him, and he barely registers the red alongside of it.

“I’m close.” He warns, valiantly clenching his muscles to try to hold back his own pleasure until she can follow him.

Scully nods, wild gasps breaking from her lips as she rides him hard and fast. Her walls are still overly sensitive, but the pleasure covers the slight pain and she cups a breast with her free hand to tug on her nipple to add to the sensations.

“Fuck, Scully.” Mulder groans loudly and a few thrusts later isn’t able to hold back. His orgasm pulses down through his body and his cum shoots hot and hard into her body. The sensation of being filled by him in this final manner sends Scully over the edge. Her hips buck in his lap, becoming sporadic as she both work through their orgasms together.

She collapses on top of him seconds later, landing with a solid thud on his chest as his cock slips out of her. Mulder initially grunts at the added weight, but then his hands lock on her lower back to draw small patterns as they breath their way back to reality.

“Now what?” Scully whispers and Mulder knows she is referencing the larger picture of their relationship and partnership.

Kissing the top of her head, Mulder holds her tighter. “Now we go cleaned up and watch _There’s Something About Mary._ ”

“Mulder I wasn’t…”

“I know, Scully.” Mulder cuts her off and encourages her to sit up so that he can look into her eyes. “We’ll take it day-by-day.”

“I don’t want to lose the X-Files.”

“We won’t.” Mulder smiles and pulls her in for a kiss. He isn’t sure when she started to be just as protective about their cases as he is, but it makes his heart flutter to know that she is.

“I don’t want to lose you either.” Her voice is raspier and softer after they part from their kiss.

“You won’t.” Mulder soothes. “Now come on. I’m dying to know what that something is about Mary.”

Scully laughs and rolls her eyes at him, but together they move into the bathroom to clean themselves and get dressed. This time, Scully doesn’t shy away from grabbing her period products and only blushes a light shade of pink when he stays to watch her insert the tampon.


End file.
